dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan (DBS.R)
Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) a main character in DBS.R. He was one of the two survivors in the android massacre but was later killed in his battle with the androids. In otherworld he got his left arm back (which was blown off in one of his battles with the androids) and trained with his father and the other Z-fighters and he reached levels beyond far beyond a Super Saiyan. He was later revived with the other Z Fighters and he met Videl who was then a saiyan and bared two children Bardock and Pan and has grandchildren Chi-Chi II and Goku Jr. He is one of the three saiyans who have a mystic form; his is easily the strongest when he is in this form. He surpasses all, even his father at the time. He is the second strongest Saiyan warrior. Personality Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his father, he has the typical Saiyan appetite. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival named Piccolo. Piccolo was forced to train Gohan after the death of Goku. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love Martial Arts and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero. Due to the apocalyptic world that he spent the latter half of his life in, Gohan is very serious and aggressive, but does retain his calm and joking nature, much like his father. Gohan is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude. However numerous times he appears to hide it, let go, and just enjoy life for what it is worth, most notably when telling Trunks to forget about becoming a Super Saiyan until he knows he is ready (in the anime special). Future Gohan also calls Trunks his little brother ("bro" as well in the FUNimation dub), as the two appear to be incredibly close, and Gohan appears to think of him as a little brother. Gohan also seems to be deeply angered by the deaths of his close friends, which is told out loud to Trunks by stating that he remembers back to how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin when transforming into a Super Saiyan. Because Future Gohan presumably never went to school and became a scholar, it is assumed he spent all of his time training and pondering ways in which to stop the androids, making him a complete warrior instead of the scholar. Hidden Power As a child, Gohan is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage, and when his rage ended, his power would drop dramatically. The earliest occurrence of this hidden power was when he almost crashed into a tree when his stroller was accidentally released, giving him enough power to plow a hole clean through the trunk to prevent him from being killed by flying into it as an infant. As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young adult that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. Appearance When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to it his hat, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. Appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man. He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Goku's early uniform, and states that he is inspired to wear his "dad's old colors" in the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. The only differences between his uniform and Goku's is that the sleeves are longer on his, his boots are a dark blue with yellowish stripes on the bottom edges and without the line running in the middle of the boots from top to bottom, and he also wears his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, 飯. Bulma even states that Gohan looked strikingly similar to Goku when wearing this uniform. His hair is cut much shorter, somewhat resembling the haircut his alternate past counterpart had when fighting with Cell, only it was more grown into (because Future Gohan was a full-grown adult). He also obtains a scar that runs down the left side of his face, the after effect of an injury sustained during a battle with the androids.Gohan's appearance changes drastically throughGohan's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the series. Gohan has black hair and black eyes, he also has his mother's light peach complexion, rather than his father's light tan. Gohan also is very muscular. As an adult, he looks same height as Goku. DBS.R Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 5 Mystic Form Category:Gohan Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:SSWerty Category:Martial Artists Category:Human Hybrids Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids